1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-processing device, an image-forming device, an image-processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A person having color weakness has difficulty in recognizing a certain range of a color. If a document is prepared with multiple colors, and the colors include a color that is difficult to recognize for a person having color weakness, an intended use of the color by a creator of the document may not be conveyed to the person having color weakness.